


The Healer's Gambit

by FiredUpAuthor, minnieears



Series: The Nine of Norma and their Clones [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), How Do I Tag, Love Triangles, Magic, Romance, Slow Burn, Spirit World, Spirits, The Force, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiredUpAuthor/pseuds/FiredUpAuthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: After the discovery of a groundbreaking recording that might lead to a break in the murder of their late Empress and Emperor, Sigrun, leader of the Nine, decides to send another one of her sisters to be a liaison to the GAR. She sends Eir to be the liaison to the 327th Star Corps under Aayla Secura and Commander Bly. More discoveries will be made and Eir's hidden past comes to light.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s), CC-5052 | Commander By/Original Character, CT-5555 | Fives/Original Character, CT-7567 | Captain Rex/Original Character
Series: The Nine of Norma and their Clones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040190
Kudos: 6





	1. New Assignment

Eir couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Was it possible that they had really possible that they had finally had a break in the case of Marie and Shay’s murder? She hoped that Geirdiful’s recording was right. This might lead them to other traitors, and maybe even the leader of the traitors. Eir sat at her desk, thinking about the recording she had just heard. The tears threatened to fall, but she refused to let them.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, but eventually, she got a call from Sigrún. When she answered it was obvious Sigrún had been crying.

“Hello, Sigrún.”

“Hello, Eir,” she said, wiping her eyes.

“How did the Imperial Family take it?”

“About as well as could be expected.”

Eir nodded.

“What can I do for you?”

“I’m going to be contacting the GAR in a bit, I want to send out another liaison.”

“I see. And you want that liaison to be me?”

“Correct. Your good with people and your abilities as a healer could be useful to them.”

“With all due respect, My Lady, but do you think that’s wise? To spread our numbers so thin. None of us have apprentices to take over our duties.”

“I see your point, Eir. Let me worry about that. But do you agree to the assignment?”

“Of course I do, My Lady.”

“Good. I will contact you again shortly.”

Sigrún ended the call, and Eir leaned forward in her chair and rested her elbows on her desk, and propped her chin in her hands.

Hours later, Eir received another call from Sigrún.

“I have finished speaking with the Grand Army of the Republic—”

“And?”

“If you’d let me finish…”

“Sorry.”

Sigrún sighed.

“They’ve agreed to another liaison. You will be assigned to the 327th Star Crops, under Jedi Master Aayla Secura.”

“I see. Anything I should know about them before I leave?”

“Only that they are highly respected among the Republic.” Sigrún’s wings ruffled slightly, which meant she was keeping something from her.

“Anything else?”

“Nothing as of now.”

“There’s something your not telling me, Sigrún. What is it?”

“It’s nothing to do with your assignment, I promise. It’s everything to do with the recording. It… troubles me. Something about it seems familiar, and I don’t like it.”

Eir nodded, understanding her trouble.

“You’ll be leaving at first light tomorrow.”

Eir nodded again.

“Good luck, Eir,” and then Sigrún ended the call.

Eir stood from her desk and walked into her room and started pulling down suitcases and a couple of boxes. Eir spent some time gazing out her window, trying to memorize the view. The beautiful trees and gardens of Fortress Oran, the small river the wound around the landscape. All the colors, she would desperately miss.

But she didn’t have time to think about the homesickness she would have. So she turned her back on the window and began to pack. Maybe she should call Ondina and ask her how her liaison assignment was going. As she packed she dialed Ondina’s number.

“Hello?” she answered, rubbing her eyes. They were also red and puffy.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Of course,” Ondina batted at something out of frame.

“I’ve just been given a new assignment. I’m to be the liaison to the 327th Star Crops.”

“Wow! Really?” the clones Fives popped his head into the frame.

Ondina put her head in her hands.

Eir narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh, calm down! We were just talking,” Fives defended.

Eir folded her arms.

“I’ve still yet to forgive you for what you’ve done.”

“Dina has.”

Ondina shoved him out of the frame.

“What do you want to know?”

Eir had to choose her words carefully, now that she knew Fives was there.

“Do they treat you right?”

Ondina’s eyes softened, knowing what she meant.

“Yes. These men don’t judge your past actions. And when they do find out, there’s no judgment or blame. Only comfort.”

Eir smiled.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, Eir.”

“Thank you, Olrun.”

Ondina nodded.

“Need anything else?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to packing.”

Eir waved bye to her sister as she signed off.

Eir finally finished packing after the sun had set, and she crawled into bed as Storm, her Thunderbird, came back. Storm came to perch next to her head. Storm had a beautiful gray and white coat, four wings, and two long tail feathers. Right now, he was about the size of a hawk.

“We’re going on a trip Storm.”

He squawked, ruffling his feathers.

“It’s time for bed.”

She woke early the next morning, in a cold sweat, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. Storm nuzzled his head to her shoulder, in an effort to comfort her.

“Thank you, Storm,” she said stroking his head. “I’ll be okay.”

Rolling out of bed, she tried to calm her racing heart.

Standing up, she quickly began to dress, making her bed, and tried to tidy her room up. Picking up her bags and floating her boxes behind her, she whistled for Storm to follow her. Her students were waiting for her by her transport. Several were shedding tears.

“Oh, come now,” Eir said bending down and taking several in her arms and giving them the biggest hug she could. “I shan’t be gone long.”

“But why do you have to go?”

“Oh, I know. I’m going to miss you too. But Sigrún believes I could help the Empire. Remember, that is our duty. To help the Empire.”

Her students nodded.

“Now, dry your eyes. Head up, chest out, and remember at I am so proud of all of you. And be good for my substitute. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

She boarded the transport without a backward glance at her students, knowing that if she did her resolve would break and she wouldn’t want to leave them. She loved her students and didn’t want to leave them.

She only relaxed once the doors were closed.

The trip to the 327th Star Crops went relatively smooth, spending about two standard days aboard the transport, until she arrived at the Venator-class Star Destroyer, the Eternity, that housed the 327th Star Corps.

When she disembarked, a blue Twi’lek woman and two clones greeted her.

“Hello, Lady Eir, it is a pleasure to meet you,” she said in her lovely accent as they shook hands.

“Hello, General Secura, the pleasure is all mine. And please, just Eir. I’m no lady.”

The Twi’lek nodded, before turning to the two clones.

“This is Commander Bly and Lieutenant Galle. The three of us will be working closely together. I hope we can get along.”

“I hope that too.”

Secura smiled, and Eir realized how pretty she was.

“I also love your hair,” she said.

Eir brightened at the compliment.

“Thank you!”

“Come, let’s show you around. Lieutenant Galle, please take Eir’s bags to her room.”

Eir smiled and thanked the man for help. Then whistled and Storm came to perch on her shoulder.

“Oh,” the General exclaimed, “And who is this?”

“This is Storm. I hope it’s okay that I brought him. I just couldn’t leave him.”

“Of course. We could use a bit more life around here,” she said holding out her hand for Storm to sniff. Once he was finished sniffing he took off, hitting Eir in the face.

“Oh, dear!” Secura exclaimed, helping Eir right herself.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” Commander Bly asked.

“Oh, yes. He does that a lot.”

Secura smiled and gestured for Eir to follow her and the Commander.

The tour of the Eternity, went well, with the General narrating the tour, with the Commander putting in a few comments himself from time to time. By the time they had finished, Eir was yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open.

Secura noticed this and gave her an apologetic smile.

“I apologize, I realize that you’ve been traveling for quite a while. Perhaps it’s time you and Storm retire to get some sleep.”

“That would be nice.”

Secure nodded.

“Commander Bly, would you please show Ms. Eir to her room?”

“Yes, General. This way, ma’am.”

Eir followed the Commander, her feet aching, and yawning.

“Here we are,” the Commander announced.

Eir tore her weary deep blue eyes open.

“Thank you, Commander Bly.”

He nodded, before turning around and leaving her and Storm alone.

Eir opened the door, and her bags and boxes were sitting on her desk and the floor. She smiled, but collapsed on the bed and knew no more.


	2. The First Day

_“Hello again, my dear,”_ the silky-smooth voice whispered in Eir’s ear.

She couldn’t move, but she knew that voice.

“ _Leave me alone!”_ she screamed at him.

Her mouth didn’t move when she spoke, but she knew he had heard her when he chuckled in her ear.

“ _And what little adventure are you off to now?”_

_“None of your concern!”_

_“Now, now, my dear. I mean no harm.”_

_“Shut up and leave me alone!”_

Eir woke up with a gasp, and in a cold sweat. Briefly, she didn’t know where she was until she finally remembered that she was aboard the Eternity and laid back down. She rolled over to find Storm there, his head tilted in an angle that made her smile.

“Should I get up?”

Storm squawked and flapped his wings.

Eir laughed and stood up, stretched, and began to unpack, she hung her pictures up of her students by her bed. They made her smile. Then she got dressed, putting on a button-down shirt and some pants.

Storm squawked.

Turning to face him, Eir smile and went to stroke his chin.

“Well, it is my first day here. I figured I’d tone down the wardrobe for now.”

Storm shook his head and flapped his wings.

“Right!” she said putting her hands on her hips, “It’s time to face the day!”

But when she opened the door, she very nearly ran into a Commander Bly.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

He stood at attention, which, strangely, made her feel old, and she was only twenty-two.

“Not a problem, ma’am.”

She smiled at him.

“The General has asked that you meet her on the bridge for a briefing.”

Eir nodded and followed the Commander. He was a handsome man, she could see why two of her sisters had fallen for them. He had close-cropped brown hair and pretty brown eyes. His helmet was tucked under his arm and he seemed to walk with a purpose.

After a while, Eir started hummed an old song that her Master had taught her a long time ago. Commander Bly glanced back at her, but she was gazing around her, trying to memorize her surroundings. But he said nothing to the young woman behind him.

When they reached the lift, Commander Bly pressed the button for the bridge, and Storm came to rest on the Commander’s shoulder, which startled him.

Eir giggled.

“He likes you.”

“Does he?”

Storm squawked and flapped his wings.

Eir giggled as the man flinched at her bird.

The lift door opened, and the General was there speaking to another clone, when she heard the door open she turned and smiled at the pair.

“Good morning, Lady Eir.”

“Good morning, General Secura,” she smiled.

“I hope you slept well.”

“I did,” she said, briefly remembering her nightmare.

“Commander Bly, I see you’ve made a new friend.”

Both she and Eir chuckled and the Commander, who looked very awkward with the Thunderbird perched on his shoulder.

“I’m glad that you two find this amusing.”

Eir took pity on the man and whistled for Storm to come over to her and perched himself on the terminal.

“That’s quite the animal you have,” Secura said, stroking Storm’s head.

Eir smiled.

“I was wondering if you had any knowledge over a transmission we just received,” the General asked, pulling up the transmission.

Eir listened intently to the recording, the language sounded familiar, but it was so grabbled.

“Play it again?”

Eir listened again.

“It sounds like Sareem, the language spoken on Serafeem. But I can’t make out what it’s saying, it’s too grabbled.”

“If we got it cleared up, do you think you could translate?”

“Yes, I could.”

Secura nodded.

Eir smiled.

“I must say, this is so different from Yggdrasil,” Eir said looking around.

“I suppose it would be,” Secura said looking around as well.

“I’m quite excited for the new experience.”

Secura grinned.

“Now, I shan’t keep you. I’ll let you and Bly go and eat.”

Eir nodded and turned to the Commander, who gestured for her to follow him. When the lift door opened there was a woman in a uniform waiting with a datapad in her hands.

“Hello, Commander I have a meeting with the Coruscant news in an hour and—oh! —who is this?” she asked looking up.

“Banks, this is Eir, the liaison from Norma.”

“Hello,” she said, holding out her hand, “I’m Stephanie Banks. The Auxiliary Correspondent.”

“I’m Eir of the _Rocstóll aff Níu.”_

The Commander turned to Eir and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I hope you don’t mind if I leave you for a bit.”

Eir waved his concern away.

“Oh don’t worry about it. I just hope I don’t get lost. I’m not the best with direction.”

“Commander, why doesn’t Eir join us?” Stephanie asked.

Eir felt herself go red.

“Ummm… no, I don’t have to. It’s fine.”

“No, no. This could be good publicity for the 327th,” Stephanie said.

“Banks, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Eir still knows nothing about the GAR.”

Eir gave him a grateful look.

“C’mon, Eir, let’s get something to eat before I have this interview.”


	3. A Little Fairy

Eir found that being aboard the Eternity to be a blast! It was so different from home! And in a good way! It was so exciting! The General was truly a good person to be around, and Eir expected that Secura had fallen in love with Storm.

Eir had found an abandoned room with mirrors on one wall and had decided to claim it as her own. Sitting on the floor she slid on her ballet shoes and laced them up. Standing up, she rolled the toe of her to stretch out the shoe. Then she began to do her warmups. First by doing grande plié, the bridges, single-leg relevés on both sides, the middle split stretch, leg lifts, and the band ankle rotation. The warmup took about thirty minutes to complete.

Eir loved dancing, she found it to be a freeing experience. Before she became Eir she would always dance in their yearly production of the Four Realms. But now she barely had time for dancing, so she took any opportunity she could take to dance. So consumed by her dancing that she didn’t notice the set of eyes watching her by the door.

Commander Bly had never seen someone move the way Lady Eir did. It was beautiful. He watched as she almost floated across the ground, she looked like a fairy with her pale pink and purple hair pinned in a spiral effect on her head. He watched, mesmerized by how she was able to leap so high or able to stay on one leg for so long. She was incredibly skilled, he could tell she spent a lot of time practicing.

When the song finished, she was huffing and puffing and even doing little jumps like an athlete before a big match. She started walking around the room and would periodically raise up on her toes.

“How long do you plan on watching me?” she asked peering at him from over her shoulder, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Bly jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Sorry, ma’am,” he said, sheepishly rubbing his head. “I heard the music and got curious.”

Eir, thankfully, didn’t seem offended. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“No need for the apology, Commander. I used to be a dance, so I’m used to the staring.”

Bly felt himself relax slightly at her admission. The General had stressed to them how important it was to make a good impression on the Yggdrasil liaison. Though, he hadn’t expected this happy-go-lucky little fairy that stood in front of him.

“Did you have any other reason to seek me out? Or just to watch me dance?” Eir asked, mischief lacing her tone.

“I was coming to find you, yes.”

“Well then, you came to the right place!”

In the three days she’d been aboard the Eternity, Bly didn’t think there was a single time he didn’t see her not smiling. It was strange and comforting at the same time to see someone so cheerful. Now even Banks could pull off being so cheerful so effortlessly. Though, he suspected it wasn’t forced from Eir.

She threw on a baggy shirt, at least two sizes too big, a pair of sweatpants, and quickly unlaced her dancing shoes. Holding her shoes in hand, she gestured for Bly to lead the way.

“So,” she started after a few minutes of silence, “what’s on the schedule for today, Commander?”

Bly couldn’t help but smile at the little fairy.

“What was that that you were doing earlier?”

“Oh, that’s ballet! Have you never seen it?”

Bly shook his head.

“Maybe I could show you some dances sometime.”

Bly smiled and told her he would like that.

When they arrived at the bridge, Banks was there with her datapad, typing away furiously.

“Hello, Ms. Stephanie!” Eir sang happily, causing the other woman to jump.

“Hello, Lady Eir,” she said turning back to her work.

Eir let out a frustrated sigh.

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s just Eir. No Lady Eir or anything like that. The only Lady we have is Lady Sigrún. Also, whatcha doin’?”

“Replying to messages for the Commander.”

“Really? Why?” she asked peering over her shoulder.

“Because it’s my job!” Banks snapped.

“You have an assistant?” Eir asked turning to Bly. “That’s cool. I wish I had one. Sigrún never allows it though. She says that’s not how the previous Nine had done it and that’s not how we’ll do it. Ugh… she’s all work and no play. I mean… you ruin one winter solstice and suddenly you can’t be trusted around others.”

Bly chuckled at her ramblings.

“Oh, sorry. Am I rambling? I tend to do that.”

“You're fine. You're still trying to get used to things around here.”

Eir hopped up onto the table that Banks was working at and gently started kicking her feet back and forth while taking down her bun.

Eir wondered when things would pick up. So far her life had been fairly mundane. She wanted some excitement. Lieutenant Galle approached the Commander and began to speak to him in hushed tones. Eir wished she had Olrun’s great sense of hearing.

Commander Bly turned to Eir and Ms. Banks and announced that in three standard days they would be making toward Kashyyyk.

Eir raised her hand.

“Question. What’s Kashyyyk?” Eir asked.

The two men exchanged looks.

“You don’t know what Kashyyyk is?” Ms. Banks asked.

“I came from a place that’s just came out of isolation. I know almost nothing about your Republic.”

“I guess that makes sense. Kashyyyk is the homeworld of the Wookies.”

Eir nodded, still not really knowing what a Wookie is, but not wanting to seem like a complete idiot. Maybe she would look it up later when she was alone.

“And what shall we be doing on Kashyyyk?”

“The Sepies are trying to invade the planet. We will be providing support to the Wookies.”

Eir held up a thumb and grinned.

“Cool! I’ve always wanted to see more of the galaxy.”


	4. Kashyyyk Part 1

The days leading up to the jump to Kashyyyk were full of stress from everyone that wasn’t Eir. She was starting to think that Ms. Banks didn’t like her, but she would correct that! Her Master would always tell her that strangers were just friends you hadn’t met yet, so she was determined to become friends with the woman. Bly, Galle, and Secura had been scurrying around to finalize the plans for Kashyyyk.

Eir watched as Bly and Galle stared at a holo-screen of what she assumed was Kashyyyk. It appeared to be a very jungle-like planet. It seemed similar to Norma, but Norma wasn’t a complete jungle like this planet. Jumping down, she gazed over the Commander’s shoulder to watch their plans. They were incredibly detailed. Sigrún would be proud of these plans.

“Are your Separatists really so dangerous? They are just a bunch of droids.”

The Commander gazed at her from the corner of his eyes.

“They may be droids, but they are still dangerous.”

“I see.”

A few hours later, they were approaching Kashyyyk and everyone was loading into their transports. Eir was in the same transport as the Commander, Ms. Banks, and the General. She wasn’t nearly tall enough to reach the handholds and had to stand on her toes, which drew a lot of eyes from the men and women around her. Granted she already drew eyes because she was in full _Rocstóll_ armor.

As they started to descend, they started getting shot at. With several transports getting shot down. The wind whipped through the transport, making Eir glad she had put her hair up.

“ _It’s going to be a bumpy landing, boys_ ,” Commander Bly called over the wind and shooting.

Eir let go of her handhold, and Storm squawked from his place on her shoulder.

“ _Eir? Eir, what are you doing_?”

She grinned at the man, even though she couldn’t see his face because of his helmet. Walking over to the edge of the transport, she gave the men the Norman salute, and slowly fell backward.

There was a mad rush to the edge, to watch as she fell, that grin still plastered on her face.

“Did she?”

“She did?”

“We’re doomed.”

“How are we going to explain this to the Normans?”

While the clones were frantically trying to figure out how to explain Eir’s apparent suicide to the Normans, Eir giggled as she fell.

Turning so she was facing the ground, she saw another transport nearby and aimed herself at it. She hit the roof with a roll and then launched herself back off it.

“ _Suthā!”_

Blue energy surrounded her as she flew through the air, she noticed one of the Separatist ships and decided to have some fun.

“Stormy!”

The bird turned at the sound of his name. She pointed to the ship. The bird turned in the direction she was pointing and nodded. His squawks became a thousand times louder as he grew into his actual size, which was slightly bigger than the transport she had just left. He headed toward the ship, lightning crackling around him.

Eir giggled as she watched him attack the ship, now being upside down as she fell. Then something started shooting at her. Looking, she could see it was those vulture droids Bly had told her about. Well, that wouldn’t do at all. A circle of weapons appeared behind her, pointing her arm in the vultures direction they launched themselves at the machines, tearing them to pieces. She saw another transport out of the corner of her eye, only this one was under attack.

Angling her body towards the gunship and summoned another ring of weapons as she grabbed onto the roof and sent some of her weapons to the droids attacking the ship. One landed on the roof, Eir’s eyes began glowing a pale gray as the droid was encased in a gray mist and crushed it into a small ball, then thrown off the gunship. Running up to the cockpit, she noticed the pilot was having trouble getting out, grabbing the edge of the glass dome, Eir pride it open.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said before ejecting.

Eir smiled after him, before launching herself off the ship. The ground was getting a bit closer now. This was the most fun she’d had in a long time! She was so glad Sigrún decided to send her to the 327th! Laughing, she bounced herself off another gunship and did a little spin as she did so. A whistling sound, came from behind her, turning she saw it was a missile.

_“Himella!”_

The missile exploded before it could get too close.

Spreading her limbs out, she began to slow her descent as she got closer to the surface, she saw what looked like a treehouse and aimed herself to land there.

Her landing was less than graceful, as she took a rolling tumble and crashed into the wall, upside down, laughing the whole time, startling what she assumed was a Wookie.

“That. Was. _AWESOME!_ I want to do that again!” she exclaimed as she righted herself.

The Wookies made various growling, roaring noises.

She went over to the edge, sat down, and watched as the rest of the gunships made their descent. After a few minutes, the ship that was carrying the Commander and Jedi arrived. Their shocked faces made her giggle.

“How are you alive?” the Commander asked.

“You know, I ask myself that every day.”

“You fell maybe three hundred feet!”

“Was it that many? It felt like more.”

“Why would you do something so crazy?!”

“Why not? Life is too short to play it safe. Plus, I wanted some fun. And it was perfectly splendid.”

“Your insane.”

Eir giggled and stood.

“Where’s your bird?” the Commander asked.

Off in the distance, there was an explosion.

“I’d say he would be taking out one of your Separatist’s ships right now.”

“That tiny bird?” the Commander sounded like he didn’t believe her.

“Oh ye of little faith, Commander! Thunderbirds can get quite large if they want to!”

The Commander made a series of frustrated noises, which made Eir giggle.

“Just get on the ship, Fé’ea,” he groaned.

“Goodbye new friends!” she yelled, waving at the Wookies.

The ship took off again for the surface.

“You don’t need to worry about me, Commander. I’m a big girl! And this is all just perfectly splendid!”

“You fell from a gunship onto an active battlefield!” yelled Ms. Banks. “How is that perfectly splendid?”

“Because I have these,” she summoned a small ring of weapons, and she giggled at their expressions, even though she couldn’t see them.

“Next time you plan to jump, a little warning would be nice,” the Commander said as they landed.

“Of course!”


	5. Kashyyyk Part 2

Eir hopped off the gunship before it landed, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. She smiled at the assembled Wookies as the rest of the unit joined her.

“Hello,” she greeted with a wave.

The Wookies roared at her, and she didn’t know if it was a good roar or a bad roar.

“Exactly! I think my landing could have used more finesse too!”

She could hear a dejected sigh from behind her, turning around to find Commander Bly shaking his head. Ms. Banks was rolling her eyes and whispering to the Commander, which Eir could hear.

“Is this what we can expect from our new liaison? She’s so irresponsible.”

Eir felt herself wilt at the comments, but then she tried to remember her Master’s words of stay positive.

“Hush, Banks. We don’t know what it’s like in Yggdrasil. Show her the respect she deserves,” the Commander chastised.

By this time, the Jedi, clones, and Ms. Banks had joined Eir, who was questioning if she should have pulled that shunt. She waited quietly as the others discussed plans for the upcoming attack. There wasn’t much she could do, as she didn’t know the language. Soon she grew bored with the plans and started to climb a tree, wanting to get to see more of the beautiful landscape.

Bly watched out of the corner of his eyes as Eir began to climb a tree, he was glad that his helmet on, as a smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth. He watched as she gazed in awe at the scenery, then her expression changed, and, suddenly, she shot off in the direction of the Sepies. Everyone turned in the direction that Eir went, and a few moments later there was an explosion in that direction.

“Battle stations!” Bly shouted.

But then nothing else happened. Confused, Bly, the General, and Galle climbed up the same tree Eir had been sitting in a few minutes before. From there, they could see a large battalion of droids coming towards them.

From the tree, Eir could see an incoming missile and threw herself forward, flying off to meet it. Grabbing ahold of the giant missile, she threw it back in the direction of the droid army. From there, she could see more droids than she’d ever seen in her life. Launching herself towards them, she summoned more weapons and began slicing through them. They turned and started firing at her. Expanding her arms out, she formed a shield around her, the blaster shots bouncing off it. Sticking two fingers in her mouth, she blew. Soon enough, the familiar cry of Storm sounded in the distance.

“ _Tawol Athodu Ek Erilaz Owlthuthewaz Niwaremariz Saawilagar Hateka Harja!”_ she chanted, eyes glowing bright green as the ground beneath her began to come to life.

Plants began to grow at a rapid rate, breaking the ground apart and tearing the droids apart. The vines from the trees snaked around the tanks and crushed them, causing them to explode. Storm arrived then, the sky around them turning a cloudy gray as it crackled with thunder and lightning. He dived, at the same time Eir did, for the battlefield. She didn’t know if the others were joining her, she found she didn’t care.

A long time ago, Sigrún had forbidden her from unleashing the full might of her magic, as it usually caused too much-unwanted destruction. But now she was able to completely let loose. And it felt good. Plowing through a row of droids, she made them all explode. It felt amazing. She almost felt sorry for the confused tin cans. Almost.

Landing in the middle of the hole she had just created, she repeated her chant, and thorny vines began to grow around her, thrashing about her, destroying anything around her. That was when she noticed the blue blaster fire coming from behind her and the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Turning, she saw the 327th and the Wookies charging through the gap she had made. It made her smile. Her soon-to-be friends had arrived.

Commander Bly and Lieutenant Galle came to stop beside her, firing at the droids.

“Since when have you been able to do all this?” Lieutenant Galle asked, sounding a little breathless.

“Since always.”

“Well keep it up!” Commander Bly.

She wanted to, but it had been too long since she had used this much magic energy, and she was starting to feel its effects.

“Can you clear us a path to that transport?” the Commander asked, pointing to one of the only standing Separatist ships left.

Looking at the man, she nodded, her breath starting to come out in short pants.

Her eyes began to glow a fiery red as she threw an arm up and a giant tree root was torn from the ground and swept away several droids standing in the away.

“We should have gotten you sooner,” Lieutenant Galle cheered.

Eir smiled.

After the battle, the 327th all cheered Eir as the hero of the day, which made her blush. It wasn’t until the Commander came and told them to leave her be so that she finally had room to breathe. Taking off his helmet, he gave her a small smile.

“You did good today, My Lady.”

Eir grinned up at the man.

“Thank you, Commander. And _please,_ just Eir. No ‘My Lady’ crap. Just Eir.”

He nodded.

“Very well, Eir. How were you able to do all that?”

She shrugged, lifting up her hand, a small ball of magic energy floated through her fingers.

“I don’t know. I’ve always been able to use magic. I can’t use the Force, though. Not like my sisters.”

“You mean that wasn’t the Force?”

She shook her head.

“Magic and the Force are different. But they are believed to come from the same place.”

“I see.”

She smiled at the man, happy to have the beginnings of a new friend.


	6. Magic

Bly watched as Eir danced and twirled, leaping through the air with an ease that seemed effortless. In the week since the Battle of Kashyyyk, he had taken to watching her practice. He found watching her be incredibly relaxing, and it gave him an escape from Banks. He liked watching her, she was so graceful, even when she messed up and did her little walking on her toes thing.

He was coming to watch her so often that she had placed a chair in front of the room for him. Whenever she danced, she would live up to the nickname the men had given her: fé’ea. For someone so small, it never ceased to amaze him the power she held. Both literal and figurative.

“You’re incredibly talented, you know,” Bly said once Eir had finished doing what she called fouettés and doing a lot of them.

“Thank you,” she panted.

She sat and started rubbing the leg she had been balanced on.

“Think I’ll call it quits for the day,” she said laying down.

She closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control.

“I forgot how hard those were.”

Bly felt a smile begin to tug at the corner of his mouth as he stood and held out a hand to help her up. She groaned as he helped her. She walked over to the chair that Bly had just vacated and sat down to take off her pointe shoes.

“How many years have you been dancing?” Bly asked.

Eir sat and thought for a moment while taking off her shoes.

“Umm… I think about fifteen or so years. I’ve honestly lost count.”

She took off the leg warmers she had on to put on a pair of sweatpants, then she threw on a baggy sweater.

“Do you mind if we stop by my room so I can change into something else?” she asked, standing.

Bly nodded, putting his helmet back on.

It was a short walk back to Eir’s room, he waited patiently outside while she got changed. She came out looking like she had just come from a photoshoot. The difference between her practicing and now was like night and day. She wore a short, light pink dress that came down to her mid-thigh, with little red roses scattered around. It was a V-neck, that gave a hint of cleavage, which Bly was grateful for his helmet, hanging sleeves, and a cinched waist. She had taken down her hair, and it hung in loose curls around her shoulders, full makeup, that he wasn’t sure how she was able to put on so quickly and it looks so perfect. Everything matched, even the fake, pastel blue, and pink nails she had put on a few days ago.

She looked like a vision.

“Ready?” she asked.

He nodded, before looking down at the heels she was wearing.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to wear those all day?”

Eir looked down to where he was pointing, then back up with a smile.

“Yup!”

Bly shrugged and gestured for her to follow him to the bridge.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked after a few minutes of them walking in silence, with only the click of Eir’s heels as noise.

“Of course!”

“I’m still not clear on the concept of magic. You said it’s different from the Force. How so?”

“There are many who believe that magic and the Force are one in the same, and that magic is only a different way of accessing the Force. So it’s possible that they are the same.”

“Do you believe that?”

“Honestly?”

He nodded.

“No, I don’t. I believe they are two separate entities, that exist side-by-side. That’s what I’ve been taught.”

“And why do you think that?”

“Well, it’s simple: I’m not Force-sensitive.”

“You aren’t?”

By this time they had reached the bridge, where the General was playing with Storm, Galle, and Banks were going over plans for the next planet.

“No, I’m not. Some of my sisters are. But I’m not.”

“How can you tell the difference?”

“Simple, I can’t tell what you’re thinking.”

“Then what about the other day?”

“Oh, that,” she giggled. “I saw you watching me.”

Bly sighed.

“Oh, Commander Bly!” Banks called smiling, datapad in hand.

Bly resisted the urge to sigh again.

“What is it, Banks?”

“I’ve gotten a few messages for you—”

“Isn’t your job to handle all my messages?” he said folding his arms.

He watched as her smile faltered.

“Well, these just seemed important.”

“Then forward them to my personal account.”

She nodded, eyeing Eir with undisguised jealously.

Bly turned back to Fé’ea.

“You were saying?”

“Where were we again?”

“You saw me watching you dance.”

“Oh right! Anyway,” she hopped up on the table, and Bly was grateful for his helmet again, as he tried not to stare at her legs. “you can be born without the Force and learn to use magic. Like me.”

“For someone as powerful as you, I’m surprised that you aren’t of a higher rank within the Nine.”

“I’ve been told I’m too impulsive. Which is true. Lady Sigrún says that while I have a lot of power, I’m too impulsive to be left alone for too long.”

Bly chuckled.

“I can tell.”

Eir smiled brightly.

“But honestly, I don’t hold a candle to Sigrún. She makes me look like someone still learning the basics.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Banks frowning at Eir. He hoped this jealousy wasn’t going to be a problem.

“Commander Bly,” Banks said again.

“Yes?” he said turning to look at her.

“Should she be sitting on there?” she asked pointing to Eir.

“I think she’ll be fine, Banks.”

“I can get down if I need to,” Eir said.

“You’re fine, Eir.”

“Alright. Do you want to know any more about magic?”

“What about the Nine. Tell me about them.”

“The Nine are a lot like the Jedi in a way. But the Nine are only made of women.”

“So there’s no men in your Order?”

“There are. They’ve just never become one of the _Rocstoll.”_

“I see.”

The rest of the afternoon, Bly and Eir spoke about the differences between the Empire and the Republic, and he found that despite her quirkiness, she was a pleasant person to talk to, even if she tended to ramble on.


	7. Commander Meeting

Eir woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding, and shivering like a leaf. The nightmare still fresh in her mind, as she threw off her covers as a small coo alerted her to Storm waking up from his perch. Storm looked at her with concern.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.”

Storm didn’t seem so convinced and fluttered his wings in response.

Eir set her feet on the ground, shivering at the coldness of the metal floor. Still not completely used to all metal flooring, even after six weeks. Grabbing some clothes and shoes she made her way into her fresher.

_Burn her!_

The words from her dream still echoed in her mind, as she started brushing out her hair.

_The Other’s whore!_

_Burn the Witch!_

She could still hear the chanting. The screaming that would haunt her until the day she died.

Pulling on the pale cream sweater, she tried to empty her mind of the shouts calling for the death of a child.

_Burn the little bitch!_

She pulled on the short black tulle skirt and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. She hated crying. It never helped. If her childhood was anything to go by, it only made people believe you were guiltier of whatever they were accusing you of. Tears were a sign of weakness. She had not spent the last thirteen years proving everyone wrong to breakdown now. Besides, there were people who had it worse than her. Like Sigrún, and Jai, and Ondina, and Hildr. What right did she have to complain about her troubles when theirs was so big.

She had just finished putting on her makeup when there was a knock on the door. That’s right, there was that big Commander meeting today. Commander Bly had told her that he wanted her there too. Seeing as she essentially held the same rank as him. She wasn’t so sure she wanted to go anymore. _Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear._

Pinching her cheeks, and putting on the best smile she could muster and went to answer the door. It was Commander Bly, with his helmet on.

“Good morning, Commander,” she greeted.

Storm squawked and came to rest on the Commander’s shoulder.

The Commander sighed, as Storm nuzzled his head.

“We have a few hours until the meeting, we can grab something to eat before.”

She nodded, her mood starting to improve slightly.

The walk to the mess hall was spent in blissful silence, where they passed by many clones who would salute their commander.

“Your men seem to respect you a great deal,” she said breaking the silence.

“I’ve been with them since the start of the war.”

“So does that mean you’re an original clone?” she asked jokingly.

“I am.”

“Wait, really?”

He nodded.

“Wow… that’s incredible.”

She wished she could see his face.

They arrived at the mess hall, which was bustling with activity. The Commander, who had yet to remove his helmet, immediately walked over to where the caf was and grabbed a cup. He turned to her and offered it to her. She smiled and thanked him as she could a long drink from it; instantly loving the warm liquid as it filled her.

“Aren’t you going to actually get something _Comandante?”_

He shook his head.

“Well, I think I’ll get something,” she said handing him her caf and turning, “I’ll get you something too.”

Bly watched with something akin to sadness as she walked away. His eyes being drawn to her long shapely legs, despite his best efforts to ignore them. Maybe he should tell her she couldn’t wear something so short. Banks didn’t, and she probably would if she saw Eir doing it, and that was the last thing he needed right now. But then the more primal part of his brain really liked seeing her legs, so he was torn.

So caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when she came back, holding one tray and having another one floating behind her.

“Commander?”

This jolted him out of his thoughts, and Storm hit him with his wings.

Eir giggled.

“I brought you some food,” she said holding out the tray in her hands.

“Thank you, Fé’ea,” he said taking it from her and giving her her caf back.

“What does that mean? Everyone keeps calling me that.”

“It means fairy.”

She smiled brightly and giggled again.

They went to sit down at a relatively empty table, and Bly finally took his helmet off.

Once they finished eating, Galle came up to Eir and whispered something in her ear.

She nodded and turned to Bly.

“It seems that I must leave you for a bit. The leaders of Almer and Serafeem are requesting an audience with me.”

With that, she stood up, threw away her food, and left. His eyes glued to the sway of her hips. Galle chuckled beside him. Bly tore his eyes away from Eir and glared at Galle.

“What?”

“You’ve got it bad, man.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Galle rolled his eyes.

“You can’t take your eyes off her.”

Bly frowned.

Eir reached the room that Galle told him the two other rulers were waiting for her in. Taking a deep breath, and smoothing her hair and skirt down before going in.

His Majesty Oscar Woode of Almer and Her Magnificence Zhou Mao stood there waiting for her. It was rare for them to be on the same holocall, as they didn’t really get along.

Oscar Woode was an eighteen-year-old boy, with bright green eyes, dark hair, and tan skin. Zhou Mao was about a year older than she was, with long black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

She bowed before them, and they nodded their greetings.

“Hello, Eir,” Zhou Mao greeted. “We’ve heard that you were assigned to a Republican Army Corps, yes?”

“That is correct, Your Magnificence.”

“And how is that going for you?” His Majesty asked.

“Very well.”

The two sovereigns exchanged looks.

“If we are being honest, Eir,” Oscar said, “we called because we’ve been notified about the existence of the recording.”

“I see…”

“Given the nature of the recording,” said Zhou Mao, “we did not want to ask Artie. We were wondering if we could see it from you.”

Eir nodded.

“Of course, Your Magnificence, Your Majesty.”

She took out the disk she kept on her, and inserted it into the terminal, and pushed play.

The shadowy figure of the man they wanted desperately to find appeared in front of them, along with the creaking of a door opening.

“It’s important to seize an opportunity before it slides through your wrenched fingers. The Nine have left their charges alone. This will be the perfect chance to execute our plan. You see, the past so often dies without passing on its bountiful secrets. But oh, Marie! The secrets you’ve left behind! How very interesting! Such knowledge! Such opportunity! The time draws near for a dark revival to come at last! Finally, I will have my revenge!”

When the recording ended, they both looked stunned and pale. Oscar sat down on something unseen, and clasped his in front of his mouth, while Zhou Mao muttered something in her native language.

“Whatever I was expecting it wasn’t this… thank you, Eir,” Oscar said.

“Yes, thank you for showing us.”

“Of course.”

“Do you know what secrets he was talking about?” Oscar asked.

Eir shook her head sadly.

“No, we don’t. None of us know what he was talking about. We’ve tried asking the Lord Regent, but he can’t think of any secrets that could have led to her death.”

Oscar shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, before standing again.

“Thank you, Eir. I’m afraid I must go now.”

“As must I. Can I have a copy of this recording?” Zhou Mao asked.

“Of course. Your Majesty, would you like one as well?”

“I would, thank you.”

She typed out the code to send them both a copy of the Recording.

They thanked her and signed off.

Eir sighed and played the Recording again, hoping to find something useful, but found nothing. She left the room to find the Commander and Ms. Banks waiting for her.

“Hello, Commander.”

“It’s time for the meeting,” he said, his helmet back on his head.

She nodded and followed behind him. They arrived on the bridge a few minutes later and Ms. Banks began the meeting. There were five other clone commanders, and a small woman gathered around the terminal. She didn’t recognize most of them, but she did see Fox and waved. He gave her the smallest of waves back.

One of the commanders had a scar running down his face along with a cybernetic eye, standing next to the woman. Bly told her his name was Wolffe, which was the same name as Jai’s new bunny. The next one also had a scar on the side of his face but was in yellow armor, Bly told her his name was Cody. The last one wore green armor, and she was told his name was Gree.

She quickly lost interest in the meeting and began looking for something else to do. The meeting was unbelievably boring. As they went over different strategies for the entire army.

Once the meeting ended, Bly took off his helmet and set it on the terminal, and sat down on a chair.

“That was boring,” Eir whined.

Bly smirked at her.

“The war isn’t all excitement.”

Eir shrugged, coming to sit on the table next to him. She noticed his eyes briefly flicker to her crossed legs, before flicking back up to her eyes.

“I didn’t figure it was. Most of my time as Eir has been spent training students and settling small skirmishes.”

Bly was about to open his mouth to say something else when a new message began playing throughout the ship.

“Mayday, Mayday,” it was the voice of the girl from the meeting, “this is the Auxiliary Commander of the 104th, we are being boarded.” She sounded frightened. “Mayday, mayday, we are just outside of Tattooine airspace. I repeat we are being boarded. We have intel important to the Republic investigation of the assassination attempt on the Senator of Batuu. I am requesting immediate backup. Mayday.”

Then the transmission ended. Bly was immediately getting to work. It seemed like they weren’t far from where the SOS call came from.

“Prepare for a jump to hyperspace.”


	8. Hyperspace

Eir watched as the stars shot past them. She was sitting in her normal spot on the table next to the main terminal, Bly was standing next to her.

“How far are we from 104th last known location?” she asked, folding her legs under her.

“A few hours,” he replied.

“Who is this Senator of Batuu?”

Bly glanced at her.

“You’re being unusually serious right now.”

“I can be serious if I want to be. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“She the Chairwoman of the Clone Commission.”

“I see. Gondul has told me about the Clone Commission. I think she would like to join, but I don’t think Her Excellency won’t allow it.”

“Why not?”

“Yggdrasil doesn’t want to be a part of the war, and, I don’t want to offend you, but you men do represent the war.”

“None taken.”

“We do want to help, despite how it may sound.”

“What are you thinking, Eir? I can see the wheels in your head-turning. What are you planning?”

“Oh, I’m planning many things,” she started listing them off on her fingers, “how to steal the Imperial Crown, how to steal the Fortress Ygg out from under Sigrún, how to steal this ship.”

She broke into a wide grin at Bly’s expression.

“There she is.”

Eir giggled.

“So this Senator, she’s important, yes?”

Bly nodded.

“Yes, very.”

“I see. Then we must rescue your friends and get back this intel.”

“They’re not…” Bly sighed, “never mind.”

Just then Eir’s head exploded in pain, causing her to double over and she would have fallen had Bly not caught her. Bly was calling out to her, but she couldn’t make anything as her vision went all blurry.

The next thing she knew, was that she found herself in the Repository, home of the Spirit of Memories.

“What do you want?” venom dripping from her voice as she glared at the Spirit before her. Hands curling into fists, her nails biting into her palms.

“Why hello, my dear,” he greeted pleasantly as if she wasn’t glaring death at him.

“What do you want?” she repeated.

The Curator shrugged.

“To talk. What’s a little catch up among friends.”

“We are bit _friends,”_ she spat.

“So much anger,” he tsked. “And it’s hidden so well. But your little façade will come crumbling down soon.”

“It is _not an act.”_

The Curator shrugged.

“No matter. I have come to offer you some advice.”

“I don’t want it.”

Advice from the Curator always came with a price. She had found that out the hard way.

“Nevertheless I give this to you for free. Your little clone friends are not all they seem. I would give that some _thought_ if I were you.”

Another thing about the Curator was that his advice was always cryptic. Before she had time to process anything, she was back on the bridge of the Eternity, with Bly, Galle, and Secura standing over her, concern written all over their faces. Eir sat up slowly, rubbing her still pounding head.

“What happened?” Secura asked.

“Just a bad headache. I get them sometimes,” but the lie sounded poor, even to her.

“Fé’ea, you turned white as a ghost. Y-you stopped breathing.”

“I’m fine, Commander,” she smiled, but she had no heart behind it.

Bly helped her stand up, and she nearly fell again, her feet unsteady in her heels. Bly reached down and removed Eir’s heels. His hand warm on her hip.

“Actually… I don’t think I feel so great.”

Bly watched as Eir turned white, and she looked like she was going to pass out again. Handing her shoes to Galle, he scooped her up in his arms as her head lulled backward, and her eyes rolled back in her head. The General moved Eir’s head, so it was resting on his shoulder.

“I’m going to take her to her room.”

Galle and the General nodded.

“I’ll take her shoes,” he said holding out his hand, and Galle passed him the shoes.

The walk back to Fé’ea’s room was a quite made one, it made him miss her constant chatter. But then a few minutes Fé’ea’s head started moving and she began making small noises as she started waking up.

“W-what happened?” she mumbled.

“You passed out, Fé’ea.”

“I did? Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Does this happen a lot?”

“No,” she sighed, laying her head back on his shoulder, “but when they do, it’s not good.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Where are my shoes?” she asked wiggling her toes.

“In my hand.”

“Oh, thank you.”

She closed her eyes and Bly thought she had fallen back asleep until she started talking again.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to your room.”

“I’ll be fine, Commander.”

“Is everything alright? You aren’t acting like yourself.”

“Just… thinking about things I wished would stay forgotten.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, but I would like some tea. Do we have any?”

“I think so. I can get you some.”

“Please?”

They had arrived at her room and Eir helped open the door while Bly’s hands were full. Bly set Eir down on her bed.

“I’ll be back with some tea.”

She nodded and pulled a blanket over her shoulders.

Bly came back a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea.

“Thank you.”

Bly sat down next to her.

“What happened, Eir?”

She gazed down into the dark liquid and ran her thumb across the rim.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Bly rubbed her shoulder.

“Did you know that the Nine predates the Empire? The first Sigrún, who everyone calls Shori now, she and the first Rota, created the Order after an invasion of Norma.”

“Just the two of them?”

“No. There was the first Gondul. A man we think was originally called Jin.”

“I thought you said there were only women in the Nine.”

“That tradition came later.”

“How did you join the Order?”

Eir shifted, and Bly pulled her into his side. Tears started to form in her eyes.

“I grew up in a small village on the planet Thades. It… they accused me of… _things_ I don’t want to talk about… and my Master rescued me before things took a turn for the worse.”

“What about your parents?”

“What about them?” she asked taking a long drink.

“Didn’t they help?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry.”

Eir shrugged.

“My Master is the one who taught me to try and stay positive.”

“You don’t always have to be positive, Fé’ea, it’s okay to feel other things.”

“Irene.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Irene Sands.”

“Irene… I think I like fé’ea better.”

That made her smile.

“Maybe I’m not the best suited for this assignment as I thought I was.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“I just…” Irene sighed and put her head in her hands. “want these memories to stay forgotten.”

“They’re just memories, Irene. They can’t be that bad.”

Irene sighed and finished her cup of tea.

“That’s why I started dancing. It was a way for me to channel all this anger and bitterness and… it helped me move past it all. But it…”

“Still hurts?”

“Yeah.”

She stood and walked into her fresher. She came out a few minutes later, wearing a white shirt and shorts, and pulling her up in a top knot.

“Do you like it here, Irene?” Bly asked, gazing at her with an unknown emotion.

She looked down at her nails and started messing with her cuticles.

“I do. It’s just,” she paused, trying to find the right word, “been a hard day, is all.”

Bly nodded and stood as well. Towering over Irene when they normally stood at the same height.

“You can talk to me if you ever need anything,” he said putting his hands on her arms and squeezing.

She smiled briefly.

“I don’t think Stephanie would like that very much. I don’t think she likes me.”

Bly rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well, Banks doesn’t like a lot of things.”

Irene sat down and put on a pair of shoes that didn’t look twenty inches tall.

Bly opened the door for Irene, and they began to walk back to the bridge.

“So tell me more about the origin of the Nine. You only mentioned three.”

She hummed in response.

“Legend has it that Shori and Yuna stumbled upon the rest of the Original Nine in their quest to stop the invasion.”

“What invasion?”

Irene shrugged.

“No one knows. Or no one remembers.”

“How did the monarchy and the Nine become intertwined?”

“I feel like I’m giving an interview,” she giggled, “I don’t know… really, I don’t know much about the history of the Order.”

“Where did the pink and purple hair come from?”

“I don’t know… I’ve just always just liked the colors. And I know it’s okay to feel other things besides happiness, but I like looking on the bright sides of things.”

“That’s alright.”

“Commander Bly!”

Bly rolled his eyes, suppressed a groan, and turned around.

“Yes, Banks?”

“We’ve received a transmission from the Jedi Council. General Secura has received instructions for the retrieval of the intel and the 104th.”

Bly nodded, as he turned back around and continued to the bridge. Missing the glare Banks gave Irene, who frowned before following Bly.

“See,” she whispered, “she doesn’t like me.”

“She doesn’t like anyone but me. Unfortunately.”

“She does make it a bit obvious.”

Bly chuckled.

Irene gasped, a smile on her face.

“Is that a laugh?”

“Don’t get used to it.”

They got on the lift back to the bridge, and once the doors closed, Irene pulled his arm into hers and squeezed.


	9. The White Swan

“Bly! Bly, come look!” Irene exclaimed, pointing excitedly out the window as they passed by another star. It was small and white, and it made her deep blue eyes sparkle.

It was beautiful, but Bly thought the fairy looking at the star made it pale in comparison. It had been a few days since the recuse of the 104th, which were now aboard the Eternity until, that is, they arrived back on Coruscant for a new ship. Irene didn’t mind the new people, but she suspected Bly and the others were ready for the 104th to leave their space.

Irene was happy, truly happy. She had found and made so many new friends. But her favorite was Bly. She found that she enjoyed spending time with him. After telling him what little she did about her past, Bly chose to spend more time with her.

Bly came to stand next to her and gaze at the star with her.

“What is Coruscant like?” she asked, not tearing her gaze from the distant star.

“It’s like a big urban jungle. A fé’ea like you might get lost.”

That made her giggle.

“Do you think I’ll like it?”

Bly shrugged.

“You don’t talk much. Do you, Commander?”

“No. But then again, you speak enough for us both.”

Irene put her hand over her heart in mock hurt.

“You wound me, Commander.”

Bly grinned at her.

“I would have thought it would take more than that to wound you.”

She giggled again.

“I wonder what it will be like on Coruscant.”

“Probably more different than any place you’ve ever been.”

“You insult me. I happen to be well-traveled.”

“Well-traveled in your Empire, maybe. But not in the Republic.”

Irene grinned at him, before moving away from the window, and started walking towards the lift, Bly following behind her.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Bly asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“Bly, I’m fine. I’m more worried about that civilian contractor. I’m going to check on her.”

“Fé’ea, the medics are with her.”

Irene chuckled slightly as she pushed the button for the lift doors.

“Well, you’ll forgive me if I say that I don’t quite trust your medics. Besides,” she said pressing the button for the medbay, “I want to see if I can help any.”

Bly said nothing as they rode the lift down. They beep as the lift slowly lowered them down to the medbay. The doors opened to the medbay being jampacked with 104th soldiers, who all parted for Irene, some even shooting her nervous glances. But she ignored those. She heard Bly sighed before following her. She found the civilian and Commander Wolffe, sitting close together. With Civvie sitting in the bed and Wolffe sitting in the chair next to her.

“Hello again, Ms.” Irene greeted with a smile.

The girl gave her a weak smile.

Commander Wolffe glowered at her from his seat next to Civvie, though Irene thought Lioness more apt.

“How are you feeling?”

Civvie shrugged.

“Can I check your eye?”

Civvie nodded, and when Irene went to sit down with her, Wolffe moved in her way.

“Wolffe,” Bly said in a dangerous voice.

Civvie put her hand on his arm, and he turned to look at her. The two seemed to have a silent conversion with each other.

“I only want to help.”

Wolffe sighed and sat back down, folding his arms, and continuing to glare. Irene sat down next to Civvie.

Irene gently began probing the area around her eye, making a mental note of her reactions. While she was doing this, Bly was clearing the medbay of all unnecessary personnel.

“Tell me, are you always so prone to injury?”

The girl huffed a laugh. While Wolffe growled, but she paid him no mind.

“No matter. Luckily, you are in good hands.”

Irene grinned at the girl, who smiled back. Repositioning herself so one of her long legs was tucked underneath her. She placed her hands near Civvie’s eye and smiled.

“Now, this might sting a bit. So please let me know if I need to stop.”

The girl nodded, and Irene began muttering under her breathe in her native language. A warm, gentle glow coming from her hands. The eyes, that was once red and swollen, slowly began to go back to normal. The girl would shift uncomfortably but made no indication for Irene to stop. Once that was finished, fall to her lap, and smiled.

“Unfortunately, there’s not much I can do for your mind. But I can offer you some comfort. If you agree.”

The girl nodded, and Irene stretched out her hand and the same warm glow emanated from her hand. Civvie closed her eyes and smiled. After a few minutes, Irene lowered her hand again and smiled.

“That’s about all I can do,” she said, fighting off fatigue.

Civvie made a gesture and Wolffe grumbled out a thank you. Smiling at both of them, Irene stood and left them alone. She could feel Wolffe’s eyes on her as she left with Bly.

Once the lift doors closed, Irene looped her arms around one of his and smiled at him. He looked down at his arm in hers, then at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” she said innocently.

Though the smile on her face was far from innocent. Bly narrowed his eyes at her.

“I want to go dancing. Do you want to watch me?” she asked.

“Sure.”

Her smile only grew, and she squeezed his arm. Bly fought down the blush he could feel coming on. He probably shouldn’t indulge her as he does, but he couldn’t help himself. Plus, he loved watching her dance. It always seemed to help him relax.

The lift door opened, and Irene basically dragged her to her room, she grabbed a gym bag and walked into her fresher. A few minutes later she came out again dressed in her normal dancing gear.

“Why do you wear those?” he asked pointing to the leg warmers around her ankles.

“Oh, I wear them to keep my body warm.”

“But won’t you stay warm by constantly moving around?”

“You’d think. But it’s also good for performing certain moves, and it helps keep the legs toned.”

Bly begrudgingly admitted, to himself, that they did look cute on her. The pale blue complimenting the pink of her shoes and tights. Also, her tights did little to hide the muscles underneath if anything it seemed to highlight all her muscles. Bly had to tear his eyes away from her legs.

“Ready?”

Bly shrugged.

“You’re the dancer.”

Irene giggled, and grabbed Bly’s hand, and dragged him to her dancing room.

Bly took his normal seat as Irene began her warmups. It was always interesting to see her warm-up, her stretching was always interesting. The way she could easily kick her leg up to her face was incredible. After about thirty minutes of her warmups, she was ready to start dancing.

“And what will you be dancing today?”

“I was thinking of the White Swan Variation today.”

Bly hummed in response.

He watched as she glided around the room, the dance seemed incredibly simple but beautiful. It was enchanting to watch Irene dance.

When Irene finished, she was huffing and puffing, covered in sweat, but smiling as brightly as ever. Bly stood and walked over to her. As he came over to her, she stood on her toes, making them about the same height. Irene started lifting up one of her legs, and Bly put his hands on her waist to keep her balanced. Irene put her hands on his shoulders to help her stay balanced.

Then her blue eyes flickered down to his lips then back up. Bly swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous, as she lowered her leg and her feet back to the ground. Irene slowly leaned forward, and right before they met, the door slammed up, and they jumped apart.

Wolffe stood there, his gaze flickering between the two of them.

“Civvie wants to see you.”


	10. New Friend

Bly watched as Irene took in the sights around her. They had just landed on Coruscant, and while most went either to 79s or the barracks, Irene had said she wanted to see some of the sights. Bly had agreed to show her around the city. Storm flew a few feet above them, with several people pointing at him.

They had made their way to the lower levels, and Irene seemed to be finding everything interesting. It was like watching a kid in a candy store. She wanted to see everything. Eventually, she found a dress shop and wanted to go into it.

“You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to,” she said, smiling softly.

Bly shrugged.

“I don’t mind going in.”

“Okay, but if you ever get bored, you can wait for me by the café across the street.”

Bly nodded.

The door opened and a bell sounded, and the woman behind the counter looked up and smiled, and Bly recognized the woman as the bartender of 79s.

“Hello,” she greeted, “welcome to Shots.”

“Hi,” Irene greeted, waving.

She walked over to Shots while gazing around the small store.

“These are beautiful.”

“Thank you. Would you like to order anything?”

Bly sighed, feeling like he was going to be there a long time. But he didn’t want to leave Irene alone, so he found a seat to sit in and pulled out his datapad, and began to answer messages.

“Oh, I won’t be around long enough for that. Unless you have some readymade.”

“I do.”

Irene smiled at the girl.

“Hi,” she said holding out her hand, “I’m Irene. And you are?”

“Shots,” the brunette replied shaking her hand.

“Oh, are you the owner?”

“I am.”

“That’s amazing!” Irene looked around in awe, “You should be so proud. And do you make all the dresses yourself?”

“I do. Would you like to look around?”

“Yes!”

Shots came around the counter and began to show her around. When they passed by Bly, Irene ran her hand across his shoulders, when he looked up, she gave him a bright smile.

“So how long have you been open?”

“A few months.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Are you from the Capital?”

“No, this is the first time I’ve ever been here.”

“Really? Where are you from?”

“The Yggdrasil Empire.”

Shots’ eyes lit up.

“Really? What’s the fashion like there?”

“Right now, it’s plain and simple. The Empress usually sets the fashion standards. Right now, she’s not the most fashion-oriented person. But give her time. Me, I prefer our more traditional styles.”

“And what would those be?”

“Corsets, long, layered skirts, hanging sleeves, lots of lace, and damask. That sort of thing.”

“Incredible. And is what you're wearing common in the Empire?”

Irene looked down at her dress. It was the short pink one with roses and hanging sleeves.

“Maybe not as short, but yeah.”

“Cool. What else is it like in Yggdrasil? You’re ruled by a single Empress right?”

Irene nodded, warming to the woman.

“Correct. Our Empress, Her Excellency Artemisia the First, is only sixteen. Next year will be her coronation. It’ll be a wonderful celebration.”

They spent the next few hours talking about nearly anything and everything that came to mind, they would even talk as other customers came in to pick up items or to just look around. Irene found that she had a lot in common with Shots and enjoyed her company. It was only when Bly cleared his throat that they stopped talking.

“While I hate to break up a beautiful new friendship, but we really need to be going.”

Both she and Shots looked at the clock and realized how long they’d been talking.

“Oh, I’m sorry for keeping you so occupied,” Irene apologized.

Shots smiled.

“Not at all. How long are you in town?”

“About three days. I can come back tomorrow?”

Shots’ smile brightened.

“I’d love that!”

Irene waved goodbye to her new friend as she and Bly left.

The next morning, Irene dragged Bly back to the seamstress shop, missing how Banks started following them.

“You know,” Irene said as she looped her arm around his, “if you don’t want to stay, you can leave. I can find my way back.”

Bly shook his head.

“I’m not going to leave you. Though, I do ask that we eventually go get something to eat.”

“Deal.”

They entered the shop and Shots came over and gave her a hug, a huge smile on her face.

The two women, and Bly, walked back to Shots’ workstation. She pulled up two more chairs for them.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t introduce myself yesterday,” Shots said, holding out her hand to Bly, who took it, “I’m Shots.”

“I know. You’re the bartender at 79s. I’m Commander Bly of the 327th.”

Shots instantly straightened, her face going red.

“Oh, you’re a Commander?”

Irene watched as her friend began to fumble with herself in front of Bly. Until she finally took pity on her friend.

“Oh, Bly! Quit being mean. Shots ignore him! What are you working on?”

“Oh, it’s a new dress for Senator Yang.”

Irene clapped her hands.

“For Jai? Wonderful!”

“You know the Senator?”

“She’s my sister!”

They chattered away as Bly pulled out his datapad and began working on more things so he wouldn’t be overloaded when they got back to the Eternity.

After a while, Irene turned from Shots, and back to Bly.

“Commander, would you like to get something to eat?”

Bly looked up from his datapad and nodded. Irene turned back to Shots and posed the same question.

“I wouldn’t mind something to eat.”

“Lovely,” Irene said standing up and clapping her hands. “Bly, come and help me,” and before the man could argue, he was being dragged from the shop.

A few minutes later they returned to the shop to the sound of arguing. Exchanging looks, the pair rushed inside to find Shots arguing with Banks.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing yourself here!” Shots shouted.

“I didn’t do anything!” Banks shouted back.

“HEY! What’s going on in here?! Banks, what are you doing?” Bly commanded.

Banks had the decency to look embarrassed, while Shots glared daggers at her.

“Nothing, Commander.”

“Nothing my ass! I told you never to show your face near me!”

“What happened?” Irene asked. “We’ve only been gone for ten minutes.”

“Banks!” Bly warned, “go home! I will see you in two days.”

Banks quickly left, slamming the door shut.

“What happened, Shots?” Irene asked handing Shots her food.

Her friend sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

“That was the girl that my ex-fiancé cheated on me with.”

Bly gave a frustrated groan and muttered something to himself.

“Can we just eat? I’ll deal with Banks later.”


	11. Sleepless Nights

Irene sat on the table next to the terminal, lightly swinging her feet, braiding, and unbraiding her hair, watching as Bly, Secura, and Galle went over the upcoming battle plans. Irene had never really had the patience for battle plans, so she watched and listened. Banks, who she had not spoken to since they came back from Coruscant, stood silently in the corner, taking notes. Irene yawned, she had not been sleeping much, her frequent nightmares preventing her from doing so.

“Eir,” Bly’s voice caught her attention. Perking up, she turned to face him. “If you're tired, go get some rest.”

“I’m not tired,” she said, fighting off another yawn.

Bly smirked and came over to stand in front of her.

“Fe’ea, you look like your going to fall asleep right here.”

“I’m fine, Commander.”

One of Bly’s eyebrows shot up.

“Since when did you become so stubborn?”

She pouted at him.

Bly sighed.

“Fine, we’ll talk later.”

He went back to the terminal and she watched him, her eyes feeling very heavy, but she was so tired of always having nightmares. Why couldn’t her past just stay there? She unconsciously started braiding her hair again. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but then Bly was back in front of her, arms folded, and stared down at her.

“Now, why don’t you want to go to sleep?”

“I suffer from chronic nightmares, Bly.”

He nodded.

“You still need sleep, Fe’ea.”

“I don’t want to,” she felt like a child saying it, but it was true.

Bly rolled his eyes.

“C’mon,” he said gesturing for her to follow him. “And you wanna know how I know you need some sleep?”

“How?”

“You haven’t fixed yourself up. Which, I’m not telling you that you need to, just that it’s strange not seeing you with your hair fix, makeup on, and walking in heels that make my feet hurt.”

It was true, she hadn’t done anything to herself that morning. Being too tired to worry about it.

“Irene, it’s not good to try and stay awake all the time.”

“Believe me, I know. But I’m tired of having to relive things I want to forget.”

“Like what?”

“Where are we going?”

Bly smirked at her, knowing she was trying to change the subject.

“My quarters.”

Irene stopped dead in her tracks.

“Why?”

“I can work from there, you can get some rest in my bed, I can wake you whenever you start having a nightmare. But you need sleep.”

Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Fine.”

Bly smirked and placed a hand on her shoulders and stirred her into the lifts. The short trip to his floor saw Irene doze off several times. Irene felt Bly pick her up and carry her to his room. He set her down gently on his bed.

“Sleep, fe’ea.”

She folded her arms and pouted, not wanting to give in today. Bly gave a frustrated sigh, before coming over and pushing her down on the bed, looming over her. Irene felt her face heat up as she gazed up at him.

“Sleep, fe’ea,” he said again.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She watched as he went to his desk and sat down, his back facing her, and began to work. Inevitably, she felt sleep begin to pull at her, and she found that she could not fight it anymore.

_“Burn her! Burn the witch!”_

_“She killed everyone in the village!”_

_“She deserves to die!”_

_“Kill her!”_

_“But I didn’t do anything wrong!”_

_“She’s in league with the Other! Burn her!”_

_“I haven’t done anything!”_

_“Irene! You need to wake up!”_

_“Burn the whore!”_

_“Kill her!”_

_“I didn’t hurt anyone!”_

_“Irene! Wake up!”_

She woke up with a start, almost head-butting Bly, panting, she frantically looked around not entirely sure where she was. Her arms flailing as she tried fighting off whoever had ahold of her.

“ _Irene! Irene! Wake up! It’s me, Bly!”_

Slowly, she started calming down, she remembered where she was.

“Sorry,” she breathed, realizing that Bly had a tight hold on her wrists, and his legs were pinning hers to the bed. “What was I doing?”

“Screaming and thrashing around like you were having a seizure. I was afraid you might actually be having one.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, as he got off her.

He shook his head.

“Don’t be. But… you kept saying you didn’t do anything. What didn’t you do?”

Irene didn’t say anything, instead, curling into a ball on the bed.

“What causes these dreams, fe’ea?”

“Events from my past.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“It might help,” he pushed.

She seemed to be mulling the question over in her head.

“Irene,” he said, gently placing a hand on her knee, “I won’t tell anyone, that I promise you.”

She sighed and uncurled slightly.

“I was almost executed as a child.”

Whatever Bly thought was the cause of the nightmares, it certainly wasn’t this.

“For what?” he asked, sounding almost angry. Like he couldn’t believe anyone would try and execute someone like Irene.

“In the village where I lived, a lot of people died and got sick. So they looked for someone or something to blame. And they settled on me.”

“Why?”

Irene sighed.

“Because I could use magic.”

A million questions raced through his head. Why? What happened? Who could do this? But the one he settled on was, “How old were you?”

“About seven,” she shrugged.

“Irene,” there was so much emotion in his voice, that Irene didn’t want to meet his eyes. “No one should go through something like that.”

“They wanted to burn me. They were only stopped at the last moment by my Master. I only—” but Irene couldn’t finish because her voice broke.

Bly pulled her up by her wrists and wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair, as she sobbed.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I just wanted to help.”

Bly held her tighter, wanting more than anything to shield her from the evils she had faced. She had only been a child! Why would an entire village blame a single girl for something?

“I’m sorry,” was all he said.


	12. Alone

Irene pressed her lips to Bly’s, enjoying the feel of his hands on her waist. This was something she had been waiting for this for a long time. Bly moved one of his hands into her hair. It felt good. The last guy she had dated wasn’t nearly as good as Bly.

His other hand drifted down to her hip and fisted her skirt up. There was no Banks, or Wolffe, or anyone to interrupt them now. Just them. But, she felt selfish. She wanted more. She started pulling on his armor. Bly moved from her lips to her throat, making Irene groan. She tugged on his armor again, more insistent.

Irene woke with a start, groaning as she realized it had all been a dream. She felt frustrated, she just wanted a few minutes alone with Bly. But Banks was determined to keep them from having any time alone.

Storm squawked, flapping his wings.

Irene rolled out of bed, grabbing her pink rose dress, white high heels, and went into her refresher. She felt so frustrated. She curled her hair, before brushing her hair to loosen the curls. She went for darker makeup for today.

She left her room for the mess hall. Many of her friends greeted her, Bly sat at a table, with his head on the table. Walking over to him, she placed her hands on his shoulders, which made him jump, but relaxed when he saw it was her.

“Oh, Irene, it’s you.”

“It’s me. Expecting someone else?”

“I thought maybe you were Banks. She’s hardly leaving me alone. Even when I try to sleep. How are your nightmares by the way?”

“Doing better. They come and go.”

“That’s good,” Bly yawned.

“Wait here. I’ll get you some caff.”

“Thank you, Fe’ea.”

She was gone a few minutes and when she came back, Banks was there, and Bly looked less than thrilled. Irene felt her insides boil as she came back over to Bly and set her caff in front of him and taking a seat next to him. Bly squeezed her knee in thanks. Unconsciously, Irene moved closer to him.

Banks frowned at her.

“I already brought him some.”

But as she said this, Bly picked up Irene’s caff and took a long drink of it, groaning as he did. Bly’s knee touched hers, making her preen.

Banks huffed and stormed off. Bly chuckled watching her go.

“Thank you, fe’ea.”

“You’re welcome.”

Irene rested her hand into the crook of his arm, pulling his attention to her.

“I was going to dance later do you want to come watch?”

“I’d love to.”

Irene smiled and noticed his eyes flickered down to her lips before shooting back up.

“Also the General’s Padawan returns today.”

“I didn’t realize Secura had a Padawan.”

“She does. He’s not the most coordinated of people.”

“Aren’t Padawan’s considered Commanders as well.”

Bly nodded.

“So… there are two Commanders in the 327th?”

“That is correct.”

“I see…”

In the past few weeks, Bly had become incredibly touchier, trying to get Banks to leave him alone. So when they were walking onto the bridge, Bly had his hand on Irene’s back, sometimes drifting down to her thigh, making Irene feel very warm. But enjoyed the glare she got from Banks.

Secura smiled at the two of them. Next to her stood a tall, lanky boy with shaggy black hair and pale blue eyes. He smiled at Bly as the two shook hands.

“Lady Eir,” Secura said gesturing to the boy, “meet my Padawan, Luca.”

The two shook hands as well, and she could sense how strong he was.

“Where have you been if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh well, I’ve been with Master Windu,” he turned to gesture, and knocked a passing clone’s datapad out of his hand, “Oops. Sorry.”

Irene had to resist the urge to laugh.

Throughout the day, Irene found it so hard not to laugh as Luca constantly tripped, knocked things over, and accidentally throw things at the wall. Though, Luca did unwittingly help Bly and Irene escape from Banks to her dance room.

“What are you dancing today?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh good.”

Bly pulled her to him by her skirt and crashed her lips to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands came up to cup her face, while her hand scratched at his scalp. Bly pulled away much too soon for her liking. Making her whine and follow him, he grinned as he watched her.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he said.

“Then why did you stop?”

Bly gave her a wicked grin, before pulling her back in for another kiss. Irene whined again, feeling embarrassed by her reaction, but also not caring. This was so much better than her imagination. Again, Bly pulled away too early, leaving Irene a panting mess.

“Desperate?”

“Shut up and just kiss me!”

Bly grinned, but before he could kiss her again, the door opened and Banks stood there, glaring at them.

Bly sighed, setting his head on her shoulder.

“What do you want Banks?”

“General Secura and Commander Luca wanted to speak to you.”

“I’ll be there in a minute!”

“They said it was urgent.”

“Banks! I will be there! Leave!”

Banks huffed and stormed off.

Bly pointed after her.

“I’m getting rid of her. I don’t know how, but I’m getting rid of her.”

“Please do,” Irene begged, before pulling him back in.


	13. Home Wrecker

Irene hummed happily as she filled out her report to Lady Sigrún, her feet swing as she sat on the desk in her room.

“You seem happy,” Shots said.

“I am,” she sang.

“And why are you so happy? Happier than usual.”

Her smile only grew.

“You remember Commander Bly?”

“I do.”

“Well… he finally kissed me the other day!”

Shots squealed with glee, jumping up and down, and clapping her hands.

“It’s about time! The way he was looking at you…” she giggled.

Irene sighed.

“Yeah, but we are having some problems.”

“Like what?”

“Banks.”

Shots made a disgusted noise, rolling her eyes.

“Can’t you just get rid of her?”

“I wish it were that easy. Bly is trying to find a way to get her reassigned. But so far… nothing.”

Shots made a noise.

“Well, good luck with that home wrecker.”

Irene chuckled.

“Thanks.”

“Well, I’ve got to go. Got a lot of orders to get through.”

Irene waved, and Shots turned the call off.

Irene finished her report a little while later, just as there was a knock on her door. She sent in her report and jumped down off her desk and ran to the door. It was Bly standing there. She quickly pulled him into the room, shutting the door, and pulling him in for a kiss. Which he returned with gusto.

Pulling away, Bly seemed to have something on his mind.

“What is it, Bly darling?”

“It’s Banks. She’s driving me up a wall. Even the General and Commander see it! She isn’t leaving me alone.”

He groaned and sat down heavily on the bed. Irene came over and wrapped her arms around him.

“I don’t know how much more of her bitching I can take.”

“I understand that.”

Bly sighed again and wrapped an arm around her while rubbing his eyes.

“You look tired, Bly darling. When was the last time you slept?”

“A while.”

“Well… have you eaten?”

“No. Not yet. You?”

She shook her head and stood up.

“I’m going to get us some food and I’ll be back, and we can talk more. Please make sure you lock the door, Bly darling.”

She left her room, and her man, in its safe confines. On her way to the mess hall, she ran into Lieutenant Galle who was speaking to Commander Luca. Galle broke off his conversation with Luca to come over to her.

“Hey, Eir! How is it?” Galle greeted, his helmet tucked under his arm.

“Good,” she smiled.

“And where are you going?” he asked mischief lacing his tone.

“The mess hall. Getting dinner for me and…”

“You and who?” Galle smirked.

“Why do I get the feeling that no matter what I say, you already know the answer to it.”

Galle smirked.

“How is our Commander doing?”

“He’ll be better once we can get rid of Banks.”

Galle made a noise.

“I agree, once we’re rid of her the better. She might be good at her job, but she’s insufferable.”

Galle and Irene continued chatting as they made their way to the mess, when they finally made it, Galle said his goodbyes and separated from her. She gathered food for them and then made her way back to her room.

When she got back to her room, she found Bly talking – more like begging – Commander Wolffe on ways to get rid of Banks.

“Have you thought about throwing her out of the airlock?” Wolffe asked.

“No. But I would like to not have to resort to murder just yet.”

Wolffe shrugged.

“It’s a thought. If half of what Civvie tells me about her is true, then maybe that’s your best option.”

Bly groaned and put his head in his hands.

“Reassign her.”

“I’ve tried that,” Bly said behind his hands. “No one wants her.”

“Ouch,” Wolffe chuckled.

Bly glared at him, and Wolffe held up his hands.

“Why don’t you say that you no longer need an Aux?”

“Are you sure that’ll work? Because she feels like she’ll never leave me alone.”

“It could.”

“But what if the Republic sees this as an offense. This was started to make us have more of a ‘human’ feel.” He said, using air quotes.

Wolffe shrugged, before looking over his shoulder.

“I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Irene came over to Bly and handed him the food.

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we not talk about this right now?” Bly asked.

Irene nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.


	14. Heading Home

Irene was stunned. She couldn’t believe it! Her home was being invaded. And for what? Why? What could they possibly hope to gain from invading them? It didn’t make any sense. The only thing that did make sense was that she needed to go home. Her people needed her, that she was absolutely certain of.

She left the meeting, stumbling, in a daze, to where everyone else was. Bly was the first to notice her state, he came over to her, gently touching her arm.

“Irene, what’s wrong?” he said quietly.

“Norma’s being invaded. I need to go home.”

Bly looked at her with a stunned look on his face.

“What?”

“I need to go home.”

She tried to leave, but Bly held her back, now drawing the attention of the two Jedi. The two of them came over to the couple, concern lacing their expression.

“What is the matter?” Aayla asked.

“Norma has been invaded,” Bly said.

“What?” the Jedi Master exclaimed. “Why?”

“I don’t know. But I need to go home.”

“Well, you’re not going alone!” Aayla announced. “The 327th will be coming with you.”

She gazed at the people around and burst into tears. Bly pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her hair. Aayla turned from them and began giving orders to set a course for Norma, while the clones tried to comfort their fe’ea.

She still couldn’t believe it! She didn’t want to believe it! They jerked with the activation of the hyperdrive, but she barely felt it. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and ignore the outside galaxy. But she couldn’t do that. Her people needed her. Pulling away from Bly, Irene dried her eyes, telling herself that there would be time to get emotional once her home and people were safe.

“Are you alright?” Bly asked, concern written all over him.

“I will be. As soon as my home is safe.”

“Irene, this isn’t something you need to face alone.”

“I know. But I’m not alone. I have the Nine. And I have you.”

Bly gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

“But,” she said, gently taking her hand from his, “right now we need to focus. If we let Norma fall, then the entire Yggdrasil Empire will crumble.”

“We will not let that happen,” General Secura announced.

“How would they even be able to get to Norma?” Luca asked. “Last time I checked, Norma laid in the center of the Yggdrasil Empire. How could the Seppies possibly get there without running into one of the hundreds of other planets.”

“Could you pull up a map of Yggdrasil?”

Aayla did, Eir examined the map, noting that it was an older map, dated prior to the start of their isolation.

“Can you bring up hyperspace lanes, trade routes?”

The General looked at her questioningly.

“They won’t be accurate. They’re pre-isolation.”

“I can work with that. Believe me, Yggdrasil hasn’t changed its routes in a long time.”

Secura nodded and pulled up the other maps, layering them over one another.

Eir examined each of the routes, eliminating the ones that didn’t go to the capital or went too close to another planet.

“That one,” she said pointing to a hyperspace lane that led directly to the capital. “It’s usually used by traders and merchants, but it seems the Separatists might use it to invade us. Secura, may I?”

The General backed away from the terminal, gesturing for Eir to take over.

“This route,” Eir highlighted it, “will most likely be the route the invaders will take. It’s one of our most well-known routes to the capital. But thankfully, I know a quicker way to the capital.”

“You do?” Luca exclaimed.

“How?” Bly asked.

“It’s a secret route that is only known to us Nine, used only for this very emergency?”

Eir typed in the code for the secret way home.

“This way is much faster than, the trade route the Separatists are taking.”

Aayla nodded, turning to the Admiral, she said, “chart _this_ course for Norma. We must get there before the Separatists do.”

It would take them a few hours to get to Norma, she should probably check in with Olrun, Gondul, and Geir. Other than herself, they were the only ones off-world. Moving away from the others, Eir took out her comms, she called her three sisters. They answered almost immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Gondul asked.

“How long do you think it’ll take for you to get back home?”

“A few hours,” said Gondul, with Olrun nodding in agreement.

“I’ll be home in about an hour. And I’ve tapped into the Confederacy’s communications so we can know where they’re attacking.”

“Good. Do you know why they’re attacking us?” Gondul asked.

Geir shook her head sadly.

“No, I don’t. this is just as much of a surprise to me as it is to all of you.”

Olrun contemplated that for a moment.

“Geir, do you have an idea on _where_ they might attack?”

“My guess would be the Rivera.”

“It seems like the most logical place.”

“Do you think we’ll be able to hold off an entire army?” Geir asked.

“I’m coming with the 501st,” Olrun said.

“And I’m coming with the 327th,” Eir said.

Gondul nodded.

“That’s good. Is there anyone else you can call for help?” Gondul asked. “Norma has never fallen, and I don’t intend for it to fall now.”

“I could request the 212th for help,” Olrun said. “The Generals are quite close.”

“Do it.”

Olrun nodded and ended her call.

“Do any of you have anything else to add?” Gondul asked.

Eir and Geirdiful shook their heads.

“Alright then, Geir, send us any information that you receive about the invasion. We need any edge we can get.”

“Of course, Gondul.”

“I will see you all back home.”

Then they ended the call. Eir rejoined the others, watching as the stars zipped by. Hoping against hope that they would make it in time.


End file.
